harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Luna and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Luna (Roomi in the Japananese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Luna and her elder sister Candace live and work with their grandmother Shelly at the Tailor Shop. She's quite selfish and spoiled, and at times a little rude (though this could really just be because she's blunt with her opinions). She is the complete opposite of her sister, who is quite shy. First Meeting You will first meet Luna when you have created Daren's Rainbow. Luna, Candace (her older sister) and Shelly (their grandmother) will be the first to move in on either the 1st or 15th of the month you are on. When you enter the Tailor's, a cut scene will occur in which Luna will greet you politely and tell you how you should try a new outfit, but you disagree. Shelly will walk in from the back and tell Luna that she is making you uncomfortable. Luna will disagree and get annoyed. Shelly will then introduce herself and the shop. Luna will introduce herself next and tell you that you must have good taste in fashion and ask if you do. Luna tells her grandmother that Candace is probably in a field or up a mountain or anywhere where nobody will talk to her. Shelly will tell you to excuse her granddaughter and say she was pleased to meet you. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: Tailor Shop all day. Regular Day After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 10:30 AM: House 10:30 AM - 12:00 PM: Caramel River District 12:00 PM - 1:40 PM: Waffle Town 1:40 PM - 5:30 PM: Sundae Inn 5:30 PM - 8:00 PM: Caramel River District 8:00 PM - 10:00 PM: House 10:00 PM - 6:00 AM: Bed Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow! Thanks! I love this. You're so considerate." *Apple Pie *Pumpkin Pudding *Chestnut Pie *Pumpkin Pie *Pumpkin Cake *Orange Pie *Chocolate Pie *Sweet Yam Cake *Shining Wool *Shining Cocoon *Shining Silk Yarn *Shining Flax Yarn *Shining Wool Yarn *Shining Baumkuchen Likes: "Wow.♥ thanks! This is great!" *Milk Tea *Perfect Strawberry *Chocolate Fondue *Blue/Red/Purple Herbs *Rose/SnowFlake *Tulip/PinkCat *Blueberry Jam *Pumpkin Stew *Blue Mist Flower *Cookies Family Grandmother: *Shelly Sister: *Candace Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Gift - '''Luna will arrive at your house with a moondrop flower. '''4-Heart Event - 'Talk to Luna before 11:00 AM. She will ask you to meet her at the beach at 12:00 PM. Be there by On The Hook at 12:50 PM. The correct answer to Luna's question is "The sweeter, the better!" If you have trouble triggering this event, try it on her day off. '''5-Heart Gift '- Luna will give you Blue Silk Yarn. '''5 Heart Event - '''Walk into the tailor's shop when Luna is working. She will ask you to bring her a Blue Mist Flower for dyeing purposes. They can be grown on your farm during the Fall. However, the seeds must be bought from Souffle Farm with a three star rating. If you want to marry Luna, be sure to have Souffle Farm already at three stars and grow it in your first Fall. You can also buy it in the Fall seed mix. If not, you'll be stuck waiting an entire year to complete the request. '''6-Heart Event - Talk to Luna before 11 AM on a sunny day. Meet her at the Brownie Ranch at 12:00 PM. Be at Alan's Tree before 12:50 PM. 8-Heart Event - '''Hamilton will arrive at your house when you walk outside.He will talk about you can get married and The Blue Bird's Feather "Blue Feather". To find the Blue Feather, in the morning you will outside and their would be a cutscene about the Blue Feather.Go to Caramel Falls and the Blue Feather will be there. Heart Lines '''0 Hearts: "Boy, you sure smell like a rancher." 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: Coming soon. 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: Coming soon. 6 Hearts: Coming soon. 7 Hearts: "I feel sad the days I don't see you. I feel like I am missing out." 8 Hearts: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: '''"I like you a lot, _____. You better feel the same way about me!" Proposing Give the feather to Luna on a sunny day while she is working. You will be transported to Daren's Tree. You will announce your engagement to Hamilton. Marriage Lines '''Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Luna will be rude, hateful and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have a "snobby" face, wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with spikey ends. Rival Most bachelors and bachelorettes has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. However, Luna does not have a true rival. Rival Events None. Rival Marriage None. Rival Child None. Additional Information Luna is slightly shorter than the other bachelor\bachelorettes. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Luna's alternate outfit is composed of a long-sleeved red dress and hair accessory, fringed with dark red frills and ribbons. The bottom layer of the dress is pink, and she is wearing fishnet stockings beneath a pair of black boots both detailed with a flower. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes